Dgrayman darkest hour
by Mortals beware
Summary: Allen has a mysterious dream and he tells his exorcists friends about it. On the same day, Komui calls them for a mission to investigate an abandoned town. During this investigation, they discovered that Allen's dream is connected to their investigation.
1. An unpleasant dream came true

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Except the characters I made up. Hope you enjoy my story. I'll do my best to correct my grammar. So if there is something wrong with my grammar or spelling in some phrases or sentences, please tell me immediately. Also if you have any more details that I can add to the story, please tell me immediately. Thank you: D.

Chapter 1

An unpleasant dream came true

It was a dark stormy night. In Allen's room and in his bed lies Allen sleeping and dreaming about someone. While dreaming he says some things that he dreams about. In his dream there is nothing he can see but pitch black.

"Where am I?" - Allen

"Allen…" - Mysterious voice

Allen was surprised when somebody or something spoke in his dream and asked it.

" Who are you?" - Allen

Nothing spoke then he found himself in an abandoned town that has nothing but him. Then he saw 2 shadows, one that looks like an adult and one is a kid. "Who's there? questioned Allen,with a wondering expression, then he awoke and stood up from his bed and only to find out it's morning already". He went outside of his room and saw Lenalee carrying a tray of coffee.

" Oh! Allen, you're already awake!" - Lenalee

"What time is it?" - Allen

"Oh…it's just 8:00 am." - Lenalee

"Ah…okay. Anyway thanks." - Allen

"Sure thing! No problem!" - Lenalee

A few hours later, at a cafeteria table, some of the exorcists are talking and Allen is just thinking and his friends are worried if Allen's alright because he barely touched his food.

"Hey Allen, are you alright?" - Lavi

Allen is thinking and didn't listen to Lavi's question.

" Hey Allen!" - Lavi

" Huh? What?" - Allen

" Allen, are you even listening!" - Lavi

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about my dream last night." - Allen

His friends looked at each other and thought maybe they can help him by asking him about his dream.

"So Allen, what is your dream?" - Lenalee

"Well, at first I see nothing but darkness then I heard a voice that called out my name." - Allen

His fellow exorcist friends Lavi and Lenalee thought that maybe Allen's dream has a message.

"Allen, maybe your dream is trying to tell you something that is connected to the real world." - Lenalee

"Yeah...maybe." - Allen

Suddenly from the speakers, Komui spoke.

" Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda report to my office now!" - Komui

" Hey Allen, maybe you should talk about your dream again if we you have a dream like that again." - Lavi

They went to Komui's office and saw Komui's office is a mess and Komui was seen finding something from his pile of papers on his desk and floor.

"Ah…Nii-san, why did you call us?" - Lenalee

Komui rose up.

"I have a mission for you." - Komui

"Well Komui, tell us already!" - Lavi

" All four of you will go to a town near the sea of sound." - Komui

" Sea of sound?" - Lenalee

" A finder will accompany you to know where to go." - Komui

"Wait! What are we going to do there?" - Lavi

"Well, a finder said that the town was full of people then a week ago people started to disappear and he also said that he saw some akuma." - Komui

"So you want us to investigate and stop it?" - Kanda

"Correct! All of you should get going already." - Komui

They boarded the train and inside the train Allen is thinking deep.

"What's wrong with him?" - Kanda

"Wow Yu, you are such a kind person to Allen!" - Lavi

"What did you say!" - Kanda

"Calm down Yu, you will wreck the furniture! Hehehe." - Lavi

"I will personally kill you!" - Kanda

The train stopped.

"We're here." - Lenalee

They went outside of the train and went to the town.

"Huh?" - Allen

"What's wrong Allen?" - Lenalee

"Hey! Allen, calm down. What is it?" - Lavi

"This town is from my dream last night." - Allen

(End of Chapter)

Hope you enjoyed my story: D.


	2. Ice princess appears

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Except the characters I made up. Hope you enjoy my story. I'll do my best to correct my grammar. So if there is something wrong with my grammar or spelling in some phrases or sentences, please tell me immediately. Also if you have any more details that I can add to the story, please tell me immediately. Thank you: D.

Introduction

Me: Hey Allen did you know you will meet someone in this chapter! :D

Allen: Really? Who?

Me: My first own character in this story.

Allen: A made up Character?

Me: Yep! Are you excited?

Allen: Not really.

Me: Well, you should now!

Allen: Then tell me already! :o

Me: Then let's start the story! :_D_

Chapter 2

The Ice princess appears

_"This town is from my dream last night. Answered Allen that was still shaking in fear"._

"From your dream? questioned Lenalee, with a worried expression".

"U mm…Allen are you sure? Asked Lavi, with a not believing expression". Allen rose up and spoke.

"Well, never mind that…let's just continue the mission. narrated Allen,with a sorrow expression".

"Remember this beansprout; I'll never jump to conclusions to help you when you're in trouble. threaten Kanda, with careless look".

"Yu, you're kind Nowadays to Allen! shouted Lavi in a happy and cheerful tone".

"I'll kill you Lavi! threaten Kanda in a grumpy voice".

"Look there is a motel there! shouted Lenalee, with a happy smile". They all agreed to stay there for the night. While Allen is sleeping he had a dream again. In his dream he was in the city again but this time there are many people.

"Huh? Isn't this the same city from before but this time there are many people. I wonder why?Allen wondered, while dreaming". He went inside the coffee shop and saw a girl who wears winter clothes but it's not even winter. So Allen followed this girl until he saw the girl went to dark alley as he followed her he met upon another strange figure which is a man who was dressed in the finest silk clothes and after a few minutes he became gray and was seen to have a stigmata. As he saw this he trembled but immediately woke up but only to find himself surrounded by his friends that were worried of course except Kanda because he was just disturbed by the loud scream of Allen.

"Allen, are you alright? questioned Lenalee worriedly".

"We heard you scream, that automatically startled us to come to your room. Added Lavi, with a worried expression".

"Sorry, I just had another weird dream. Apologized Allen, with a sorry expression".

"Allen, what was your dream this time? Asked Lavi, with a worried look".

"Well, this time I was inside the same town again but this time there were many people. Then I went to coffee shop and saw a girl who was wearing winter clothes and then she went to a dark alley and I saw a man who was dressed in the finest silk clothes then his skin color became gray and he had a stigmata. Then I trembled and scream and woke up. narrated Allen, with a blanked look".

"Now I'm pretty sure that he's not having a regular dream is telling Allen something… narrated Lavi, with a satisfied look". Suddenly outside the motel they heard a large explosion. "What was that! shouted Lavi, while he was startled". They all went outside to check it out.

"Herds of Akuma! shouted Lenalee on the top of her voice".

"Don't just stand there! Fight! shouted Kanda in a grumpy voice". A few minutes have passed, Akumas are still coming.

"They are too many! complained Allen, with a frightened look". Suddenly a girl who was dressed in winter clothes came. She froze All the Akuma and formed a long and hard chain made out of ice then used it destroy the Akumas. "You're! shouted Allen, with a shocked expression". Who is this girl? They all have questions. The girl just smiles at them mysteriously.

(End of Chapter)

I hope you like Chapter 2! Please review my story. I want to make my story better so your reviews are very important to me. I'm sorry if its too short because I run out of ideas.


	3. The forgetful friend

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Except the characters I made up. Hope you enjoy my story. I'll do my best to correct my grammar. So if there is something wrong with my grammar or spelling in some phrases or sentences, please tell me immediately. Also if you have any more details that I can add to the story, please tell me immediately. Thank you: D.

Introduction

Me: Allen-kun

Allen: What is it?

Me: You know the girl that appeared from you guys earlier?

Allen: Yes. Will you say it already in this chapter?

Me: Yup! Be safe Allen-kun!

Allen: Okay… Why are you saying that?

Me: No prior reason intended.

Allen: What! Am I going to die?

Me: Well, let's start Chapter 3!

Allen: Hey! Stop avoiding my question!

The forgetful friend

_Who is this girl? They all have questions. The girl just smiles mysteriously._

"You know her beansprout? Asked Kanda, with a boring voice". Allen was annoyed with the name calling of Kanda but answered the question anyway because there's no time to argue.

"I saw her in my dream last night. answered Allen, with a sad face". While Allen is answering Kanda's question, Lavi has his own business.

"Chika! Shouted Lavi, with his face all red and his eyes had the shape of heart". The girl just smiled and spoke.

"Well, I better get going. Said the girl, with a fragile smile".

"Wait! Would you be my girlfriend? Asked Lavi, with his face all red and his eyes had the shape of heart". Kanda holds back Lavi and spoke. "What's up with you Yu? Questioned Lavi, with a blanked face".

"Stop goofing around! Shouted Kanda, with angry marks all over his face".

"Yu, you just don't like girls like Allen. Protested Lavi, with a smile".

"Wha-What are you saying? Asked Kanda, with a blush and rolling up his eyes". Lavi smiles and speaks.

"Yu, you have a crush on a girl? Questioned Lavi, with a bright smile and leaning forward to Kanda". Kanda is annoyed at Lavi and is ready to kill Lavi but Allen goes in the conversation.

"Enough with the chatter, Lavi. Demanded Allen, with a serious face". Kanda and Lavi quiet's down then Allen speaks to the girl. "Who are you? Asked Allen, with a serious expression". The girl answers Allen.

"I am Hikari Murasaki. Answered the girl, with a gentle smile".

"U mm…Allen are you sure it's her? Questioned Lenalee, with a unknown expression".

"Yes, it's her. Hikari do you know anything about a person who has grey skin? Asked Allen, with a serious face".

"Me? Umm…no. It sounds familiar but I don't remember. Answered Hikari, with a careless look". "Anyway I must be going. Narrated Hikari, with a fragile smile". Kanda speaks to Hikari.

"Where are you going then brat? Why are you not telling us? Demanded Kanda, with a grumpy voice".

"I am going to where the people of this town are hiding. Answered Hikari, with a careless expression". The exorcists are surprised to hear that the people of this town are still alive.

"They are still alive! Doubted Lenalee, with a surprise face".

"Yes, they are pretty much alive. Answered Hikari, with a surprised look".

"Then where are they? Asked Lavi, with an unknown expression".

"Come follow me if you want to know just follow me. Answered Hikari, with a gentle smile".

"How can we know you're saying the truth? Doubted Kanda, with an angry voice".

"I don't know about that but if you don't believe me then fine with me. Answered Hikari, with a careless expression".

"Guys there's no more time to argue just follow her. Argued Allen, with a serious facial expression". They followed Hikari to the place where the people are hidden.

"We're almost there. Said Hikari, with a careless look". They went inside a yellow door and inside they saw all the townspeople.

"Hikari, who are those people with you! Asked a man, with a frightened look". Then Hikari spoke in front of the townspeople.

"Its okay guys, they came from the Order to help you. Answered Hikari, with a fragile smile".

"From the Order? Whispered a woman, with a surprised look". Allen asks Hikari about the townspeople.

"How long have you all been here? Questioned Allen, with a serious expression".

"They were all here from the start. Answered Hikari, with a petit smile". A few hours later. All the townspeople were evacuated.

"Listen here kid; even if you helped us fight the Akumas earlier, you are still coming with us. Threaten Kanda, with a scary tone of voice".

"What for? Asked Hikari, with a petit smile".

"For being suspicious. That's why? Answered Kanda, with a grumpy voice".

"Fine. Answered Hikari, while looking away". They went back to Black Order along with Hikari.

Ending

Allen: I'm glad that I wasn't hurt. What a relief.

Me: This chapter isn't going to kill you, Allen-kun.

Allen: What do you mean by that?

Me: The other chapters are sure dangerous though… Anyway I don't care. (Smiles happily)

Allen: What!

Me: Anyway my head hurts right now. I want to sleep now. Good night Allen-kun.

Allen: Wait! Answer my question first!

Well that's the end of this chapter until next time. Please review this chapter! I need reviews. Pretty Please.


	4. Imprisonment

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Except the characters I made up. Hope you enjoy my story. I'll do my best to correct my grammar. So if there is something wrong with my grammar or spelling in some phrases or sentences, please tell me immediately. Also if you have any more details that I can add to the story, please tell me immediately. Thank you: D.

Introduction

Allen: Wake up, Choco!

Me: What is it? Allen-kun?

Allen: Kanda suggest that he should kill Hikari-san in the next chapter!

Me: Why?

Allen: He doesn't like people who are stupid!

Me: But Hikari Murasaki isn't stupid.

Allen: Then why doesn't she know anything about Noah's?

Me: That will be revealed in the next chapter.

Allen: Well, reveal it already! Kanda's getting cranky by the minute!

Me: What time is it already?

Allen: It's-

(Kanda barges in)

Allen: Kanda!

Kanda: Shut up! Just start the next chapter!

Me: Fine just stop damaging stuff, Kanda-san.

Kanda: Che- just start the next chapter!

Me: Okay! Viewers here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Imprisonment!

_"Listen here kid; even if you helped us fight the Akumas earlier, you are still coming with us. Threaten Kanda, with a grumpy voice. _

_"What for? Asked Hikari, with a petit smile". _

_"For being suspicious. That's why?" Answered Kanda, with a grumpy tone of voice. _

_"Fine. Answered Hikari, while looking away". They went back to Black Order along with Hikari._

Meanwhile inside Komui's office, the exorcists are having a conversation with Komui about what happened earlier at the town and Hikari is sitting in a small couch at the end of the room asleep.

"So, let me get this straight, Allen had a dream about her and a Noah? Questioned Komui, with a surprised expression".

"Yes and she suddenly appeared. Right beansprout? Asked Kanda, with a boring voice.

"Yes, but my name is Allen and I think she forgot about that Noah she was with that I saw in a dream. Answered Allen, with a serious look".

"Or maybe she's lying or pretending or both. Argued Kanda, while rolling his eyes upward".

"Kanda, don't judge people too quickly. Argued Lenalee, with a sad face".

"Don't worry we will test her. Added Komui, with a wide smile".

"Nii-san, we're not sure yet if she's related to any of the Noah's but please don't hurt her. Protested Lenalee, with a sad facial expression".

"Lenalee… whispered Allen, with a sad facial expression". Komui fell silent for a few minutes then Lenalee spoke again.

"I don't want any innocent people getting hurt. Protested, Lenalee with a sad and worried look".

"Okay, agreed. We are not going to hurt her until we know everything. Agreed Komui, with a serious smile.

"Thanks, Nii-san. Thanked Lenalee, with a thank you smile". Meanwhile at the cafeteria, the exorcists are having a conversation. "Allen, are you sure she was the girl in your dream? Questioned Lenalee, with a worried face".

"Yes, she is the girl in my dream. The only difference is she doesn't know anything about the Noah's. Answered Allen, with a sorrow expression".

"Maybe she was only brainwashed? Suggested Lavi, with a scary expression".

"No, she's not. Denied Allen, with a serious look".

"How would you know Allen? Doubted Lavi, with a blank look".

"I think she forgot everything about herself. Added Allen, with a serious facial expression".

"Is that even possible? Questioned Lavi, with a blank expression".

"I don't know… It's just my guess because she looked forgetful about her past. Answered Allen, with a sad facial expression". In Komui's office, Hikari is still asleep and Komui is sitting in his chair with his table.

"What is she? She is extraordinary. She isn't human at all. But what is her relation with the Noah's. Whispered Komui, with a blank face". Hikari wakes up and rubs her eyes. "You're awake! Shouted Komui, with a gentle smile".

"So, what If I am awake. I was having a good dream. Asked Hikari, with a grumpy voice".

"Where do you live exactly? Questioned Komui, with a grin".

"Me? I live nowhere. Answered Hikari, with a sad face".

"Don't you have a family? Asked Komui, with a petit smile".

"I don't. No one would accept me. It's because of my powers… Now that you mentioned it. There is one person who accepted me but I just can't remember. I consider that person my friend but I just can't remember who it was. That person always smiles, I remember. But one day I never saw that person again. Maybe that's the reason why I can't remember because that person who I consider friend is gone. But something in my mind says in this world, that person will return. That person always disappears. That person is evil but I see in him someone who is still concern about his family. But who was it…. Narrated Hikari, with a sad expression". "Anyway, I'll go to sleep again. Good night. Said Hikari, with a petit smile". Hikari goes to sleep again.

"Finally she said something. Whispered Komui, with a fragile smile". The exorcists enter Komui's office.

"Nii-san, have you found out some information yet? Asked Lenalee, with a blanked face".

"I just got a little information. Answered Komui, with a serious face". They were a bit surprised because just a few hours have passed, Komui already got some information.

"Well, let's hear it! Shouted Lavi, with a funny smile". Komui nodded and said everything he discovered.

"It leads to the conclusion she has forgotten that person but her life and being she did not forget. Concluded Komui, with a serious face".

"I can't believe Allen was correct. She did forget. Doubted Lavi, while laughing".

"So, Allen this person is one of the 13 Noah's or it's the Lavi, with a doubt look".

" I guess? One of them only. Maybe Tyki? No, he wasn't curly. Suggested Allen, with a doubt".

"So that Noah is a he? Questioned Lenalee, with a blanked face".

"Yes. Answered Allen, with a serious face".

"Then that leads us 10 Noah's and the 14th. Suggested Lavi, with a serious face".

"He's not fat. Narrated Allen, with a serious face".

"The he's not millennium earl and skinbollic. Suggested Lenalee, with a blanked face".

"He looks normal. Added Allen, with a blanked face".

"It's not Wisely, Migthra, Jasdero, Sheryl, Fiddler, Debito and the other Noah that we don't know. Narrated Lavi, with a blanked face".

"Who's left? Questioned Komui, with a blanked face".

"The 14th's left. Answered Allen, with a serious face". "So this person is the 14th! Shouted Lavi, with a surprised face".

"Shhh…. Quiet down, Lavi. Demanded Allen, with a grumpy voice".

"Sorry, I was just surprised. Apologized Lavi, with a smile".

Ending

Me: I'm tired. This chapter is so long.

Allen: So you're finished with this chapter.

Me: Yep. I hate working hard. -_-

Kanda: Why is she not dead!

Me: It will ruin the story if she's dead.

Kanda: Next chapter she should be killed.

Me: (Kanda is being annoying. I should call my guards. No, that won't do…)

Kanda: Hey! Are you even listening?

Me: I'm going to bed don't disturb me. (Sleeps)

Kanda: I'll kill you!

Allen: Kanda stop!

Kanda: If I can't kill her I'll just kill you!

(Kanda and Allen exits the room)

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Pls. review this chapter!


	5. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Except the characters I made up. Hope you enjoy my story. I'll do my best to correct my grammar. So if there is something wrong with my grammar or spelling in some phrases or sentences, please tell me immediately. Also if you have any more details that I can add to the story, please tell me immediately. Thank you: D.**

Introduction

Me: I'm so tired of my assigns at school.

Allen: You have assigns, during Christmas break?

Me: Yeah. Teachers at our school doesn't care of our well being happiness. -_-

Allen: What subject?

Me: Filipino.

Allen: Isn't that your kind.

Me: Well, our teacher is making us do a summary of each chapter of Ibong Adarna in our notebook.

Allen: How many chapters are there?

Me: There are -

(Lavi opens the door)

Lavi: What are you guys talking about? This isn't related to the story.

Me: I know. Let's start the next chapter! Owww….

Allen: What's wrong?

Me: My throat hurts.

Allen: How can you tell the story?

Me: I'll write it down.

Memories

"_Who's left? Questioned Komui, with a blanked face". _

_"The 14__th__'s left. Answered Allen, with a serious face". _

_"So this person is the 14__th__! Shouted Lavi, with a surprised face". _

_"Shhh…. Quiet down, Lavi. Demanded Allen, with a grumpy voice". _

_"Sorry, I was just surprised. Apologized Lavi, with a smile"._

Meanwhile at the Noah's ark, the Noah's are talking. "I'm so stressed! Why do we need to protect the 14th! Yelled Sheryl, with a frown".

"If you want to know so badly about the 14th, you should ask her friend. Narrated Tyki, with a not caring expression".

"He has a friend? Asked Sheryl, with a surprised look".

"Tyki, what do you mean? Questioned Road, with a blank expression".

"I was strolling around an abandoned town one day then I saw someone who wears winter clothes go through a café. I saw the 14th with the person. The person gave something like a folder full of papers. I thought maybe it's a report. Then I opened a hole in a wall then I heard their conversation.

_"Are you sure about doing this? Questioned the person (Hikari), with a worried voice". _

_"Of Course I'm sure! I'm doing this for him (Mana). Answered the 14th (Neah), with a smile". _

_"Okay, I'll support you. Said the person (Hikari), with a smile". _

I left after that. Narrated Tyki, with a careless look".

"So let's find his friend. Demanded Sheryl, with a frown".

"It's not that easy. We don't know if that person is still alive. Come to think of it that person's voice sounded like a girl's voice. Answered Tyki, while thinking".

"So this friend is a girl? Asked Sheryl, with a surprised look".

"I think so. She looks like about 14 years old. Considering she looks young but that's only my opinion. Answered Tyki, with a blanked facial expression".

Back at headquarters, In Komui's office, Hikari is still sleeping. While sleeping, she had a dream. She was dreaming about her past when she was 4 years old back then. In this dream, there is a small town where she grew up. She is in her house in her room upstairs. She is lying in her bed thinking.

"Why am I always alone? She asked herself". Suddenly an explosion occurs outside her house. She was startled and run downstairs as fast as she can. To her dismay she saw Akumas attacking the town.

"What are those? Questioned Hikari, with a frightened face". She hid in a corner and was thinking what she should do. She saw the Akumas hurdling towards her then suddenly without hesitation she froze all of these in one shot. Then she fell to the floor and weep.

"Wha-What am I? She questioned herself". Then a man who has a grey skin, spiky hair, thin and was well dressed came up to her.

"You have a strong power kid. Said the man, with a freaky smile".

"Huh? Who -are - you? Asked Hikari, while crying".

"Call me Neah Walker, kid. Answered the man, with another freaky smile". Hikari Immediately woke up and whispered to herself.

"I remember now he's name was Neah Walker. Whispered Hikari, with a surprising face". She whispered to herself once more." I remembered everything have happened a long ago. I can't believe, I'm still in my body of my 14 year old self. Maybe that's one of my powers to stay young forever. It's been a long time since I remembered everything I know about myself, Neah and everything else. For now I have to be silent. After all I know everything now. I'm sure anyone would like to know about Neah. Especially the Order and the Noah family. Whispered Hikari, with a frown".

Ending

Allen: Isn't this too short?

Me: Sorry my throat hurts and I ran out of ideas.

Allen: I'm glad the story is good so far.

Me: Well, I don't have reviews so far but I'm improving on it.

Allen: Okay, good luck. For me your story is good but you sometimes have wrong grammars

Me: Yeah. I'm working on that. That's why I'm asking help from the viewers.

Allen: Okay. :D

**Guys I hope you like this chapter! Pls. Review it! I work hard on every chapter of this story. So I hope you appreciate all my hard work! :D**


	6. The person with the connection

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Except the characters I made up. Hope you enjoy my story. I'll do my best to correct my grammar. So if there is something wrong with my grammar or spelling in some phrases or sentences, please tell me immediately. Also if you have any more details that I can add to the story, please tell me immediately. Thank you: D.**

Introduction

Me: Finally so far I'm happy with my work!

Allen: Yeah but Kanda isn't.

Me: Let me guess. He wants to kill Hikari.

Allen: Yes.

(Kanda breaks down the door)

Me: Kanda, this is the second time you broke the door!

Kanda: So?

Allen: Baka! She means you're going to pay for it!

Kanda: What did you say Moyashi!

Allen: The name is Allen!

(They exit the room)

Me: Okay, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

The person with the connection

"_I remember now he's name was Neah Walker. Whispered Hikari, with a surprising face". She whispered to herself once more." I remembered everything have happened a long ago. I can't believe, I'm still in my body of my 14 year old self. Maybe that's one of my powers to stay young forever. It's been a long time since I remembered everything I know about myself, Neah and everything else. For now I have to be silent. After all I know everything now. I'm sure anyone would like to know about Neah. Especially the Order and the Noah family. Whispered Hikari, with a frown". _

"Umm…Komui-san, can I have something to eat? Asked Hikari, with a petit smile".

"Sure you can! What do you want to eat? It will be brought by someone, so that you don't have to leave this room. Answered Komui, while laughing".

"I like Chicken ala king, BBQ burger, sprite, pizza, mango cheesecake, hot fudge sundae and French fries. Answered Hikari, with a small and cute smile".

"O-okay. Agreed Komui, with a wide smile". "So have you remembered this person yet? Questioned Komui, with a weird smile".

"N-no, of course not! Denied Hikari, while twitching".

"Then why are you twitching? Suspected Komui, with a frown on his face".

"I'm not twitching. Denied Hikari, with a frown". The phone on Komui's desks rings and Komui answers it.

"Hello? Who is this? Asked Komui, with a serious facial expression".

"It's Thomas. Answered the person".

"Why did you call, Thomas? Questioned Komui, with a serious look".

"Some of my comrades were killed and also continue to happen to other finders. Answered Thomas, with a frightened expression".

"Where are you now? Asked Komui, with a serious face".

"I'm at the mystery village. AAAHHHHH! Shouted Thomas, with a surprise look".

"Thomas! Are you alright? Questioned Komui, with a worried look". Thomas didn't answer Komui's question. Komui gets the microphone and spoke immediately. "All available exorcists report to my office now! Shouted Komui, with a serious tone of voice". The exorcists enter Komui's office.

"Nii-san, what's wrong? Asked Lenalee, with a worried look".

"You are all going to mystery village today. Answered Komui, with a scary expression".

"What are we going to do there? Asked Lavi, with a irritating smile".

"You guys will investigate. Find out what's happening to the finders. Answered Komui, with a serious look on his face". They went to the mysterious village.

"Isn't that dangerous for you to let them investigate without knowing what it is. Asked Hikari, with an evil smile".

"They don't need that. I believe in them. Answered Komui, with a gentle smile.

"You believe? Huh? Whispered Hikari, with a wide and scary frown on her face".

"Some of the Noah's are attacking the finders. Narrated Hikari, with a frown".

"The Noah's! How did you know? Questioned Komui, with a worried face and a he had look".

"I have the power to know what's happening. No matter how far it is. From my observation they shall perish. Except of course Allen Walker. Narrated Hikari, with an evil smile".

"You have the power? Wait a minute! I thought you know nothing about Noah's. Was your memory back? Suspected Komui, with a serious look".

"Never mind. I'm going to sleep. Answered Hikari, with a careless face". Meanwhile at Mystery village, the exorcists are having a conversation.

"I wonder who are those attacking the finders. Asked Allen, with a wondering expression". Suddenly Thomas came running towards them and pleaded.

"Lord Walker! Please help us! Pleaded Thomas, with a frightened look".

"Where are the others? Questioned Lavi, with a worried look".

"They were all killed. No one is left but me. Answered Thomas, with a frighten look".

"Who killed them? Asked Lenalee, with an angry look on her face".

"They were killed by the -. Answered Thomas, with a frighten look". Suddenly they heard a scream.

"What was that? Asked Lavi, with a serious look on his face". Suddenly Tyki, Road and Wisely appears out of nowhere.

"The Noah's! Shouted Thomas, in fear". He hid at the back of Allen. "The-they ki-killed th-them. Narrated Thomas, in fear".

"Allen! Shouted Road, in a girly way".

"Road! Yelled Allen, but not that loud".

"Long time no see, boy. Greeted Tyki, with a grin on his face".

"What are you doing here and why are you killing the finders? Asked Lenalee, with a frown".

"We know you have the 14th's friend. Demanded Wisely, with an evil smile".

"The 14th's friend? Questioned Allen, with a blank face".

"What are you talking about? Questioned Allen, with a frown".

"So… you guys didn't realize that girl is the friend of the 14th. Doubted Tyki, with a surprised look".

"You mean Hikari? Asked Lavi, with a blanked facial expression".

"So her name is Hikari? Questioned Tyki, with an evil smile".

"No way she's a friend of the 14th! Denied Lenalee, with a frown on her face".

"Who cares if you don't know? Just bring her to us. Demanded Road, with a wide and scary frown on her face".

"As if we will give a 14 year old child to you guys! Yelled Lavi, with a scary frown on her face".

"She's still 14? Questioned Road, with a blank look".

"Maybe she has the power to stay young forever. Answered Tyki, with a blank face".

"She's old! Questioned Lenalee, with a blanked face".

"Yeah, she's about 49 years old. Answered Tyki, with a wondering face".

"What the heck! Yelled Lavi, with a surprised look". Suddenly someone in a black robe came to the scene. "Who the heck are you? Questioned Lavi, with a frown on his face".

"That was rude to tell them I'm 49 years old, Lord Tyki Mykk or might I say The Noah of Pleasures. Narrated the person in the black robe".

"Finally you came to the scene. Rejoiced Wisely, with an evil smile". The person removed the hood and was revealed to be Hikari and spoke again.

"I came here because I was ordered by him. Answered Hikari, with an evil smile".

Ending

Kanda: Why wasn't I in the chapter?

Me: Because you're not fit to be in this chapter.

Kanda: What did you say!

Me: I'm going to eat now.

Kanda: Hey don't walk away!

**I hope you enjoyed this story! Please review this story! :D. I need to get many reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Except the characters I made up. Hope you enjoy my story. I'll do my best to correct my grammar. So if there is something wrong with my grammar or spelling in some phrases or sentences, please tell me immediately. Also if you have any more details that I can add to the story, please tell me immediately. Thank you: D.**

Introduction

Me: Oh! It's you! (At the phone)

Allen: Who is that?

Me: It's my friend from the other school. Okay, okay maybe this Friday. Okay, bye!

Allen: What do you mean by this Friday?

Me: We're going to the movies.

Allen: Ah... okay. Tell the viewers the next chapter.

Me: Wait I'll tell them the summary first.

Summary:

Allen had a mysterious dream. This dream taked place in an abandoned town. In this dream, Allen sees a Noah dresses in the finest clothes and was with a teenage girl who wears winter clothes. In reality, they were sent on a mission to go to an abandoned town. Only to realize that abandoned town was in Allen's dream. They fought a swarm of Akumas. When they were about to perish a mysterious girl came upon and destroyed all the Akumas in one move. Her name is Hikari Murasaki. They brought her to their headquarters. They suspected her. Then a call from Thomas the finder. Only to find out that his comrades were killed. Komui sent the available exorcists to find out who killed them. Then they found out that some of the Noah's killed them. Then a mysterious person in a black robe came to the scene. Only to find out it's Hikari Murasaki.

Allen: What a long summary. Just start the next chapter!

Me: Okay! Guys, here's the next chapter! Hope you appreciate this!

Tell me every thing

_Suddenly someone in a black robe came to the scene. _

"_Who the heck are you? Questioned Lavi, with a frown on his face". _

"_That was rude to tell them I'm 49 years old, Lord Tyki Mykk or might I say The Noah of Pleasures. Narrated the person in the black robe". _

"_Finally you came to the scene. Rejoiced Wisely, with an evil smile". The person removed the hood and was revealed to be Hikari and spoke again. _

"_I came here because I was ordered by him. Answered Hikari, with an evil smile"._

"Hikari, why are you here? Asked Lenalee, with a surprised look on her face". Hikari ignores Lenalee's question and faces Tyki.

" I knew you were spying that day. So Ignored it. The 14th knew this also. Narrated Hikari, with a careless and evil smile".

"Then why didn't he kill me back then? Questioned Tyki, with an evil smile".

"He planned it from the start that some random member of the Noah family would discover it. Actually you only remembered it in this year because your memory was erased back then. It's the only reason that you weren't able to tell the Millennium Earl what happened. Narrated Hikari, with an evil and scary evil smile".

"What do you mean? Asked Tyki, with a surprised look".

"Don't you remember the blue gas after that event? Questioned Hikari, with an evil smile".

"That blue gas! Questioned Tyki, with a surprised expression".

"Yes, that blue gas made you forget everything about what happened at that event. Answered Hikari, with a careless look".

"Anyway you're coming with us, whether you like it or not. Threaten Tyki, with a frown".

"Wow… I'm scared. Said Hikari, dramatically".

"Don't make fun of us! Yelled Road, with an angry look on her face". Hikari ignores Road and yawns.

The exorcists were surprised with Hikari's attitude.

"Wow her attitude is worse than Kanda's. Said Lavi, while twitching".

" Anyway I am not saying anything about the 14th. I don't do that idiot. Narrated Hikari, with a frown".

"Then we will do it by force. Threaten Wisely, with an evil smile". Wisely uses his demon eye on Hikari and they all saw this. They saw Hikari's early memory. They start from Hikari when she was born. She was seen in a crib at the second floor of a house.

"Wow she was so cute when she was little. Adored Lavi, with a chuckle"."Okay. Answered Allen, while twitching".

The next scene they saw when her parent were killed by Akuma. Then Hikari froze all the Akuma when she was 2 years old but she didn't remember any of this. The next scene they saw when she was 6 years old, she was in a house and was upstairs. Suddenly in this scene appeared herds of Akuma. Then came the 14th.

"Finally some of his appearances. Said Road while being bored". Hikari came down and hid in a dark alley.

"Wait! So they met when she was 6 years old. Surprised Lavi, with a surprised look."

The next scene where the 14th and Hikari was in a coffee shop. Hikari is 14 years old in this time. The power of the demon eye was stopped by Hikari.

" I told I will not tell anything that's a secret. Smiled Hikari.

Hikari stood up but suddenly got a headache and fell back down. "Owww… Why does my head hurt? Questioned Hikari, with a frown". She fell down and lost conscious.

"Is this part of your demon eye, Wisely? Asked Tyki, with a surprised look".

"Nope, I have no idea how that happened. Answered Wisely, with a careless look".

Suddenly Hikari skin turns gray and a stigmata appears on her forehead. All of the them were shocked at seeing this.

Ending

Allen: That was a good chapter. But why did Hikari's skin turn gray and she suddenly have a stigmata on her forehead.

Me: I'm not a spoiler. I'll tell that in the next chapter.

Allen: Christmas has just finished and you're up to do more chapters.

Me: Of course, I always stay updated in doing my story.

Allen: Oh really? Why isn't your other story updated.

Me: Well, you see I was about to upload Chapter 2 of my other story but the internet was so slow so maybe I can update it some other time.

Allen: Yeah right.

Me: Yeah.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please give reviews to this chapter! I hope you like the story so far: D Advance happy new year!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Except the characters I made up. Hope you enjoy my story. I'll do my best to correct my grammar. So if there is something wrong with my grammar or spelling in some phrases or sentences, please tell me immediately. Also if you have any more details that I can add to the story, please tell me immediately. Thank you: D.**

Introduction

Allen: I'm having a nightmare because of you not telling me why is Hikari gray and have stigmata.

Me: Relax, Allen-kun. I'll tell it already. Sheesh.

Kanda: Hey! I want to be in the next chapter!

Me: Here's the next chapter!

Kanda: Hey! Stop ignoring me!

The lost Noah

_Hikari stood up but suddenly got a headache and fell back down. "Owww… Why does my head hurt? Questioned Hikari, with a frown". She fell down and lost conscious. _

"_Is this part of your demon eye, Wisely? Asked Tyki, with a surprised look". _

"_Nope, I have no idea how that happened. Answered Wisely, with a careless look". Suddenly Hikari skin turns gray and a stigmata appears on her forehead. All of the them were shocked at seeing this._

Hikari is still unconscious. "What happened now, Wisely? Asked Tyki, with a surprised look". Everybody looks at Wisely.

"Why are you all blaming me for? Asked Wisely, with a surprised expression". General Froi Tiedoll suddenly appears.

"We'll meet again exorcists and the 14th. Threatened Wisely". The Noah's left.

"General Tiedoll! Yelled Lenalee, with a surprised facial expression".

"Well, if it isn't the young people. Chuckled Froi Tiedoll, with a wide smile". "What happened here? Questioned Froi Tiedoll, with a serious look".

"Well, you see this friend of the 14th after some events she looks like a Noah. Narrated Lavi, with a frown".

"Looks like a Noah? I remembered once I fought a Noah who was just been born but suddenly she died immediately and she looks like her. Narrated Froi Tiedoll, while remembering his memories". "Okay, we better bring her back. Demanded Froi Tiedoll, with a smile".

Meanwhile in the Ark, the Noah's are discussing.

"Could it be? Wisely asked himself, with a remembering face."

"What is it now? Questioned Tyki, with a frown".

"Don't you see that girl looks like the Noah after the 14th? Asked Wisely, while thinking".

"The 15th Noah? The Noah who was almost strong as the Earl but immediately died? Asked Tyki, with a blank look o his face".

"Yes, maybe her reincarnation. Maybe she can come to our side even though she was a defective Noah. Narrated Wisely, while thinking".

"Is that even possible? I mean she was just awoken to her Noah self maybe she's mad at the 14th somehow. Suggested Tyki".

"Maybe then let's go. Demanded Wisely, with a careless look".

Meanwhile back at Black Order Headquarters, in a room that has much stuff that can kill a person with it stuff. Its night time and Hikari is in a bed and suddenly someone opens the door. (Hikari is in her human self now). Allen is taken by Neah for a while. Hikari suddenly woke up.

"Is that you Neah? Asked Hikari, with a shocked look".

"Yes, it's me Neah Walker. Answered the man, with a smile".

"What are you doing up so late? Questioned Hikari, while blinking her eyes".

"Aren't you surprised that you now know you're a Noah. Asked Neah, with a surprised look".

"Nope, not at all. Smiled Hikari, with a gentle smile while crying".

"I thought you were mad at me. Doubted Neah".

"When did I ever get mad at you, Neah? Questioned Hikari, while smiling".

"Well, okay good night Hikari. Smiled Neah and went out of the room and went to bed. Allen is himself again. Hikari went back to sleep while crying.

The next morning, everyone might think everything is peaceful in this early morning but something bad occurs. Hikari woke up in the middle of 5:00 am, only to hear a large explosion. Everyone present in the headquarters also woke up and was looking for the source of the noise. The exorcists are getting ready to fight. Suddenly the room where Hikari is being held had an explosion.

"What heck was that? Asked Hikari, with a frown".

"We said we were coming back. Smiled Wisely, evil smile of course".

"Tsk. I told you I will never come with you and tell everything I know about the 14th. Denied Hikari, with a frown".

"Really? I thought you would. Asked Wisely, with a surprised expression".

"Why did you think that? Questioned Hikari, with a surprised facial expression".

"Never mind that! Said Road, with a tantrum".

"Why are you in human form? Asked Wisely, with a frown".

"Because I want to. Answered Hikari, with a careless face".

"Oh really? Expressed and Asked Wisely, with an evil smile".

"Yeah, really. Answered Hikari, with a careless look". Lavi, Allen and Lenalee came to the room and saw the Noah's.

"Hello, exorcists. We meet again exorcists. Narrated Tyki, with a smile".

"What do you need here? Questioned Lavi, with a frown". "

We came here to get her. Answered Wisely, with an evil smile".

"Sorry, but you can't. Narrated Hikari, with a careless look".

"And why is that? Asked Wisely, with an evil smile".

"It's because it's important for me to stay here. Answered Hikari, with a careless look on her face".

"Is that so? Whispered Wisely".

"Yeah. Answered Hikari, with an angry voice and a being irritated look on her face".

"Then we will force you to go with us. Threaten Road, with an evil smile".

Ending

Allen: Choco, Who's Neah Walker?

Me: I'll reveal that during the next few chapters, Allen.

Allen: Ummm… Okay.

Lenalee: Allen-kun! There you are!

Allen: Lenalee? What are you doing here?

Lenalee: I wanted to talk to you.

Allen: Okay.

Lenalee: See you later, Choco-kun!

Me: See you later.

(Allen and Lenalee left)

Me: I'm so tired. Good night everyone!

**I hope you find this chapter cool! Hope you have a fine time! **


End file.
